Slaughter
by Regular Writer
Summary: My own Creepypasta for SpongeBob. I find an incredibly creepy lost episode. RATED M FOR BLOODY, GOREY VIOLENCE.


You should all know the Famous Nickelodeon show "SpongeBob Squarepants" starring the Annoying Porous Happy Sponge and his friends in the dumb town of Bikini Bottom. I remember loving the show when I was little. But I'm in the 8th Grade and hate the show. I still love to watch the old episodes on DVD. Which I had collected when I was young. I even collected toys and books starring SpongeBob. I passed those memorabilia to my little brother. 've read the stories "Squidward's Suicide" and "Red Mist". But my story, which is 100% true, is more terrifying than anything I will ever see.

My story began at 11 o'clock at the beginning of October. I was reading creepy pastas on the Wiki. After reading the disturbing story; I went on Google and looked up "SpongeBob Band Geeks". The first thing that showed up was "Slaughter" on the Nick website. I was shocked to see that on a children's website. I haven't been on Nick since I was 11. When I watched ICarly. I clicked on the link.

The website looked completely normal. I didn't know what I was doing. I checked the Comment bar. There was no comments. Mostly a Big Time Rush episode would have 1000+ comments from 8 year old girls who loved having girly feelings watching those talentless guys sing. I looked at the episode title; "Band Geeks". I was confused. The video began.

The title card appeared. "Slaughter". The title card showed those very words. The title was in Black. The background was in white. There was no music. The title card faded away. I felt disturbed.

The episode began. Patrick woke up in his bedroom. He yawned and put on his shorts. "SpongeBob!" he screamed out of nowhere. He ran out of his house. He laughed as he tripped over a rock in his front yard. The color disappeared. Patrick was in Black and White. He ran inside. "SpongeBob! Where are you!?" he said. Patrick sounded different. Hi voice was lower than usual. It was in a creepy low voice. It soon muffled. "Come on SpongeBob lets go Jelly Fishing!". He ran to the door and soon pounded it. He soon knocked the door down. As he entered. Creepy Distorted Music played in the background.

The music wasn't normal. It wasn't the Ukulele tunes. It was awful. Patrick climbed up the stairs. I noticed a blood stain on the wall. Blue slime all over the floor. I looked close. Patrick opened the door. He screamed. It was terrible and was painful to hear him screech. Gary, the Snail, laid on the floor of SpongeBob's room. The music sounded terrifying. Gary was torn upon, intestines and organs spread out all over the floor. Blood and Slime splattered all over the floor. All over the walls.

Patrick screeched again. He vomited all over the floor. Patrick found a blood splattered knife right next to the carcass of the poor thing. Patrick looked around. The distorted music began again. He heard a cackle, coming from the closet. Patrick walked and opened the door. He screeched again.

Squidward was shown in his art room, the normal music playing in the background, the color was restored. He was painting a picture. I was the Birth of Venus. With him a Venus. Patrick screeched again. Squidward screwed up. He accidentally knocked over his painting and the black paint bucket next to it. He had finally finished it. The black paint covered the painting, ruining his painting forever. He started cussing. Saying the F-Word. Holy Crap.

Blood splattered all over the window. Squidward screamed. He grabbed his phone. Patrick stopped screaming. The color turned back into black and white. Squidard picked up a gun. He hid in his closet. He heard his door open. He whimpered. The sound of an awfully played violin played faintly in the background. Squidward took a deep breath. He heard the door to his art room open. He took a silent deep breath. The closet opened.

The screen faded to black. We heard Squidward scream. A creepy laugh. Blood splatters, etc. I ran to the bathroom to puke. I vomited. I was terrified. As soon as I finished. I walked back. The screen showed Squidward. Covered in blood, intestines ripped out. Organs all over the place. Blood covering all his paintings.

The screen transitioned to the police. The quality perfect. The police were talking about their wives. Nothing Interesting. The screen transitioned to Patrick's body. His head was ripped off. His legs and arms torn apart. Organs and Intestines spread all over the place. His eyes were gouged out. Completely torn out of his head. The screen turned to black again. Then it showed SpongeBob's room. "Pop Goes the Weasel" played in the background. We heard children singing "La la la" to the tune of it.

SpongeBob popped out of nowhere. Covered in blood. Laughing. Cackling. He grabbed Mister Krabs. And began to kill him on screen. I clicked on Shut Down. I took a deep breath. But then, the screen turned on. SpongeBob continued to whisper "Slaughter" holding Mr. Krabs' heart. He dug his hands into Eugene, and ripped out his intestines. I screamed. I closed my eyes. The episode ended. I took a breath. My heart nearly stopped. I refreshed the page.

I gasped. Instead of "Slaughter"; "Band Geeks" began. I shut down the computer. I went up to bed. My brother hugged his SpongeBob plush. I grabbed the toy. All of the SpongeBob merchandise, and put it in the trash can outside. "Farewell" I said. It was raining, thunder roaring. I walked inside. Still horrified. And walked up to bed.

X

**A/N: Not a true true story. But, it could be real. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
